


Rocks On Windows

by frecklefrackled



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, M/M, Phan - Freeform, boy/boy, romeo and juliet - Freeform, tw death, tw family rivals, tw fighting, tw verbal abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3692586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklefrackled/pseuds/frecklefrackled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two households, both alike in front lawns. In fair England is where we lay our scene.<br/>From ancient grudge and crashed cars break to new mutiny and too many drinks.<br/>Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean</p><p>*************</p><p> </p><p>When Dan meets Phil at a party, he almost instantly falls in love. Until a flashback from childhood makes him realize he is a Lester, the family the Howells have been hating for years since the "incident".<br/>But the black haired boy is too irresistible to keep away from. Is it possible that fate will keep them together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rocks On Windows

I was woken up once again by the foul words my parents were throwing loudly  
back and fourth at each other. The bickering made My ears want to rip off of my head!  
Oh no. They probably woke up the twins. I thought.  
I tip toed down the dark hall way, wanting to run and get out the dark as soon as possible but I knew that would be a terrible idea, so I dealt with the cold clasps of the dark then slowly made it into the light of my siblings' room.  
The twins, Brynlee and Peter were sitting in the light of their room while sitting on the floor with their action figures.  
"Did the noise wake you up?" I whispered.  
"Yes, _again_." Bryn asked, her big brown eyes squinted at her big brother, "For the third time this week!"  
Peter put down the power ranger he was playing with down and crossed his arms with a "hmph".  
"We really need to send them on vacation!"  
"I agree, just try to get back to sleep."  
But he knew it would be a waste of time, they were going at it pretty hard.  
"You never do anything for me! I do everything for you and what do I get?!-"  
"You get a roof over your head and food on your plate thats what y-!"  
"I don't get jack _shit_ , Robert! I bet those Lesters are 20 times happier than us! I bet any fam-!!!"  
"Don't you say that name in this household!!!!"  
There they go now. The Lesters. They were a family that lived down the street, and our dad absolutely despised them! Maybe it was their popularity, maybe it was their bigger house and better outdoor grill? Who knows. I've never met them properly, all I knew was if I did, Dad wouldn't hesitate to rip my balls off.  
" _The Lesters this, the Lesters that_!" Was all you ever really heard out of him, every sentence spoke in a nasty, posh voice. And he also said if I ever talked to their oldest son, who was a grade above me, I would instantly be kicked out of the house; I only met him once at a Primary school dance, and with remembering my dad's words I never even bothered to learn his name.

A boom sounded from the kitchen, stomping came from the stairs and my mums shrieking voice yelled  
"That's it! I'm going to bed! Have fun on the couch you _dick_!"  
A door slammed and a holler came from Dad before silence filled the house.

"Are they done?" Bryn squeaked quietly.

"I think so." I confirmed.

"Good! I'm going to bed." Peter leapt from the floor and jumped into bed, burying himself under the covers. Brynlee followed close behind.

"Goodnight Dan!" They both said to me.

"Night, see you in the morning." I turned off the light, ran to my room, and got into my bed. Before resting my head on the pillow I looked out the window to see the big, beautiful suburban home next that bared the hated Lester family. A light shown through the window that was closer to mine. Inside, a boy whose face I couldn't see was working hard at his desk. Poor sap, I thought, that must be the son. Without thinking of him pr anything too much, I fell asleep.


End file.
